Remake Narnia Tome 1
by Arizona Lou
Summary: Imaginez l'histoire des Pévencit autrement, imaginez qu'ils rencontrent une personne importante sans qu'ils en aient conscience.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre Magnifique (point de vue: Anastasia)**

Cette histoire commence en temps de guerre. Une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans, courait avec sa famille pour se mettre à l'abri des bombardiers, qui passaient au dessus de leur ville. Il se mirent à l'abri dans le sous-sol de leur jardin, quand une bombe explosa près de leur quartier. Ils ne purent dormir de la nuit tellement que la peur, qu'ils éprouvaient, était grande. Le lendemain matin, la mère de cette jeune fille décida de les faire quitter cette ville en guerre pour un lieu où la guerre n'avait pas encore fait de ravages. La jeune fille partit donc avec sa petite sœur de 10 ans et ses frères âgés de 17 ans et de 14 ans, vers ce lieu où la guerre n'y était pas. Leur mère avait expliqué qu'ils allaient être reçu chez un homme du nom de Pendragonne. Ils n'en savaient pas plus. Ils se trouvaient dans un train, en direction de leur nouvelle vie, ailleurs, loin de leur mère, avec d'autres enfants vivant la même situation qu'eux. Ils voyaient ces enfants descendre un part un, pour trouver leur famille d'adoption, les arrêts n'en finissaient pas, le voyage fut long, très long. Quand se fut le terminus et qu'ils purent enfin descendre, ces quatre enfants furent perdu, leur arrêts se trouvait au milieu de nul part et il était désert, personne était la pour les accueillir. Ils entendirent, alors, au loin les sabots d'un cheval qui arrivait dans leur direction. Effectivement, un cheval de trait, tirant une charrette arrivait au petit trop. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant eux et une femme assez âgé commença à parler, d'une voix marquée par le temps.

"- Vous êtes les enfants Pévencit?

\- Oui et vous madame Mac Craidy?

\- J'en ai bien peur. "

Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée! Je m'appelle Anastasia Pendragonne, j'ai 16 ans et je suis la petite fille du professeur, l'homme chez qui les Pévencit arrivent. Pour ma part, je suis arrivée chez lui, il n'y a pas très longtemps pour passer les vacances d'été. Ainsi, vous l'avez constaté. Je suis de taille moyenne et je possède de longs cheveux châtains clair et j'ai les yeux marrons clair aussi. J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de réfléchir à beaucoup de chose, quand j'entendis madame Mac Craidy crier, ce qui me tira de mes réflexions car ce n'était pas en son habitude de hurler, enfin pas trop. Un peu plutôt, elle était venue me trouver pour m'annoncer leur venus. Je décidais d'aller voir, ce qui se passait à l'étage au-dessous.

"- Une chose encore, il y a des règles ici, ne pas courir, ne pas Toucher les objets d'art et ne pas déranger le professeur! Vous ferez la connaissance de sa petite fille!

\- Si elle lui ressemble vu le portrait qu'il y a dans l'entrée je dirais qu'elle est super moche! Lança Edmund

\- Hum hum... Madame Mac Craidy, que se passe-t-il ici?

Un garçon, qui devait être un tout petit peu plus vieux que moi me regarda, le plus jeune continua.

\- Je retire tout de suite ce que je viens de dire!

Je souriais à sa remarque. Madame Mac Craidy enchaîna derrière lui paniqué.

\- Prin... Mademoiselle Anastasia, je suis désolée de...

\- Ce n'est rien, lui dis-je plein de respect sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, je comprends. Ainsi, vous voici parmi nous, continuais-je en me tournant vers les nouveaux arrivant. Je m'appelle Anastasia.

\- Euh... Oui, bonjour, moi c'est Peter, voici mon petit frère Edmund, ma sœur Susan et la plus jeune Lucie.

Tous me dirent "bonjour".

-Madame Mac Craidy, commençais-je, je vais leur faire faire le tour du manoir, si vous le voulez bien?

-Prin... Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas trop, cela n'est pas votre rôle, si votre grand père l'apprend, je ne sais...

\- Ne vous inquiétez point pour cela, et puis ça me fait plaisir de le faire. Ainsi, vous pourrez vous reposer.

\- Vous êtes bien aimable, mademoiselle, mais j'ai le dîner à préparer, je vous remercie du fond du cœur."

Elle s'éloigna de nous. Quand elle ne fut plus dans notre champ de vision, je tournais les tallons puis commençais à partir. Ne sentant pas leur présence derrière moi, je stoppais ma route et sens me retournais, je lançais:

"- Venez, ce n'est pas ici que vous pourrez trouver de quoi vous reposer. Et puis, le dîner va bientôt être servit, il faut se dépêcher, si vous souhaitez vous installer avant le repas."

Ils me suivirent. On arriva à hauteur des chambres.

"- Je pensais que vous laisser ensemble serait une bonne idée pour commencer, les garçons voici votre chambre. Elle est modeste mais j'espère que vous vous y plairez.

\- Euh... Merci. Balbutia Peter

-De rien. lui répondis-je, je le regardais dans les yeux et lui souris, il rougit.

\- Je... commença Peter gêné

\- Bon, maintenant c'est à votre tour les filles. Vous venez?

-Oui. me lancèrent les deux concernées.

On marcha jusqu'à une porte qui était séparée par une grande pièce.

\- On est arrivée, installez-vous! Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit vous me trouverez dehors.

\- Merci beaucoup. me répondit Susan

-Euh... Anastasia... Commença Lucie

\- Oui qui a-t-il?

\- La pièce qui se trouve à côté n'est pas hantée au moins?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste ma chambre!"

Je rigolais de sa question, elle me fit bien rire. Je sortis de la chambre de bonne humeur, je repartis sur mes pas, pour me diriger vers l'extérieur de la maison. Sur le chemin, je croisais Peter, qui se rendait dans la chambre de ses sœurs, il était si beau et il avait de si beaux yeux!

"- Ta chambre te convient-elle? lui demandais-je pour ne pas me perdre dans la contemplation de ce garçon.

\- Oui, elle est parfaite! me répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres."

Il plongea ses yeux azurs dans les miens, à cet instant je ne sais ce que je ressentis mais j'eus chaud d'un seul coup et mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Il avait les joues rouges écarlates et il semblait gêné de cet échange silencieux. Pour briser, ce silence gênant je lançais:

"- Euh... Je vais y aller, si tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier tu peux venir me voir, je serais dehors derrière la maison, sinon à tout à l'heure, on se verra au dîner.

\- O...Oui! balbutia-t-il et merci beaucoup!"

Puis je partis vers la sortie pour rejoindre les écuries, je devais m'occuper de mon cheval et je devais aussi m'entraîner pour le jour où je reviendrai à... Non, je n'en dirais pas plus car où serait la part de mystère présente dans toutes les histoires?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Elle est belle mais bizarre (point de vue: Peter)**

Après avoir croisé Anastasia, Edmund me rejoignit et on partit voir les filles, qui rigolaient. Je voulais voir comment se passait leur installation et ainsi me changer les idées, car ma mère me manquait un peu tout de même, mais malgré toute la détermination que je mis pour oublier cette jeune fille que je venais juste de rencontrer, Anastasia me hantait encore plus. Arrivé à la chambre où les filles allaient devoir dormir à présent, elles avait un sujet de conversation où Anastasia était toujours le centre de celui-ci.

"- Elle est merveilleuse cette fille! Lâcha Lucie

\- Tu as raison et en plus regarde! Répondit Susan qui était à la fenêtre et regardait avec ébahissement dehors. Elle monte à cheval! Regarde Lucie, elle a une posture qui est parfaite!

-Ah! Peter! Edmund! Regardez comment Anastasia est très douée en équitation! cria Lucie toute heureuse"

En effet, Anastasia était sur un magnifique cheval marron. Je pense que c'était du dressage, car la posture du cheval était parfaite. On aurait pu penser à une princesse et son étalon, tellement qu'ils semblaient ne faire plus qu'un ensemble. J'entendis quelqu'un me sortir de ma contemplation, c'était madame Mac Craidy, qui nous appelée pour le dîner. Elle venue nous chercher jusqu'à nos chambres car le manoir était un vrai labyrinthe. On s'installa à table, qui se trouvait être immense et qui possédait plusieurs plats de différentes tailles. Le professeur était arrivé pendant notre contemplation et c'était installé au bout de celle-ci, une place était vide à la gauche de celui-ci. Anastasia n'était pas encore la. On attendit en silence, quand elle arriva le professeur lui murmura doucement sur un ton protecteur.

"- Tu es toujours en train de t'entraîner?

\- 'Oui, il faut que tout soit parfait pour...' elle nous toisa d'un regard mi-serein, mi-excité, elle avait une lueur de malice, puis elle replongea ses yeux dans ceux du professeur. ' Oui, donc excusez-moi, de vous avoir fait attendre, mais mon cheval Chester avait un grand besoin de sortir et la sellerie était désorganisée.' "

Puis elle me regarda, d'un regard doux et me sourit. Madame Mac Craidy s'assied après avoir servit le repas et on put commencer à manger. Après que tous le monde eut finit de dîner elle débarrassa nos assiettes, avant de partir dans la cuisine, elle nous lança:

"- Vous n'avez cas suivre Mademoiselle Anastasia, la connaissant elle va se rendre à la bibliothèque pour passer la soirée et puis c'est le meilleur moyen pour vous, de faire connaissance avec Mademoiselle Anastasia."

La concernée se leva de table, son visage était serein, sans réelles expressions, elle salua le professeur et se retira avec nous derrières elle. Elle se dirigea dans un grand couloir sombre, peu éclairé et dépassa nos chambres. Elle ne parlait pas, elle marchait silencieusement d'un pas décidé, un silence s'était installé, quand Susan coupa ce long et pesant silence.

"- Anastasia, que pouvons-nous trouver comme ouvrage dans la bibliothèque?

\- Il y a de tous, pour tous les goûts. A vrai dire, je ne vais que rarement à la bibliothèque le soir. Je vous abandonnerai à la porte de celle-ci puis je reprendrai mon chemin.

\- D'accord, lui répondit Edmund.

\- Dis-moi Edmund, elle se tourna dans sa direction et on put voir son visage éclairé par la lueur de la chandelle elle le regarda, tu dois être quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter mais qui fait son dur pour plus attirer l'attention sur toi?

-Euh...Oui. lui répondit-il perdu de sa question

\- Et toi Susan, tu aimes que l'ordre règne et tu aimerais être connue pour ta force mentale et comme une battante?

-Oui mais comment... commença Susan qui fut coupé par Anastasia.

\- Lucie, tu aimes partir à l'aventure et la vie des autres est importante à tes yeux?

\- Oui. lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire."

Elle se tourna, alors, vers moi, puis elle me sourit, son regard était transperçant , c'était comme si elle avait pu lire en moi en un seul regard. Son sourire était si magnifique. Elle tourna bien vite les tallons après cette drôle de conversation, je crus la voir rougir et elle partit. Elle s'arrêta avant de tourner au prochain couloir et nous avertit qu'on était arrivé à la bibliothèque et qu'elle passerait nous reprendre après avoir fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. On attendit qu'elle soit totalement hors de notre vue pour entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Toutes ces questions étaient anormalement suspectes. Je découvris une nouvelle facette d'Anastasia, elle pouvait être si mystérieuse mais à la fois tellement ouverte, elle paraissait connaître tellement de choses et de porter beaucoup de secrets. Avec tous cela, j'eus envie d'en connaître un peu plus sur cette magnifique jeune fille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Cette drôle de pièce (point de vue: Lucie)**

Peter sortit enfin de sa rêverie, qui était de plus en plus présente depuis qu'il avait rencontré Anastasia. Puis on entra dans la bibliothèque. On fit le tour de celle-ci, et on resta longtemps à regarder des ouvrages qui se trouvaient être déjà posé sur un bureau. Susan, quand à elle, était sur un petit nuage et était émerveillée par tant de livres qu'elle pourrait lire si jamais l'ennui la prenait. Mais, pour Peter, Edmund et moi, l'ennui nous avait déjà prit depuis un petit moment. Je me hasardais à proposer une idée d'occupation pour qu'on puisse passer le temps à autre chose que de regarder Susan lire, car la soirée s'annonçait vraiment très longue.

"- Et si on faisait un cache-cache dans tout le manoir?

\- Non mais tu as encore des idées aussi stupide que celle-ci? me lança Edmund sur un ton supérieur

\- Je préférai continuer à lire comme Anastasia le croit, je n'ai pas envie de trahir sa confiance! ajouta Susan, les sourcils froncés, signe qu'elle était énervée par le ton que mon frère avait employé pour me parler et par l'idée que j'avais proposé.

\- Peter, s'il te plaît, dis oui! le suppliais-je

\- Bon d'accord mais qu'une partie après on revient ici pour continuer à lire, sinon on va perdre la confiance d'Anastasia."+

J'avais gagné, étant la plus jeune c'était souvent le cas, il était simple de faire céder mon grand frère. Il commença de suite à compter, et on partit chacun de notre côté en courant. je trouvais une petite cachette que Edmund me prit, soit disant qu'il était le premier à l'avoir trouvé. Je repartis en courant vers des escaliers menant à l'étage au-dessus et j'ouvris la seule porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait pas d'autres meubles qu'une armoire recouvert par un drap blanc. Cette armoire se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Je m'approchais et retirais ce drap et je pus voir que cette armoire était ancienne, par ses gravures, et était immense. Je décidais de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'elle contenait, à l'intérieur se trouvait des manteaux de fourrures. J'entendis Peter crier qu'il arrivait, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre et entrais à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je sentis un courant d'air frais. Je me tournais pour voir si personne ne m'avait suivit et entrais à l'intérieur, je fermais la porte de façon que je puisse la rouvrir par la suite, et reculais. Je finis pas toucher quelque chose de piquant, alors que j'aurais du sentir bien avant le fond de l'armoire, en me tournant, je vis une formidable étendue de neige. Par surprise, je trébuchais sur une branche, se trouvant sur mon chemin, et tombais dans la neige. Je décidais de partir à la découverte de cette endroit, c'était impossible de découvrir un monde dans une armoire. J'avançais, ébahit, avec difficulté pour apercevoir un lampadaire, qui était allumé alors qu'il faisait encore jour. Je regardais avec admiration le paysage autour de moi, quand des bruits de pas me tirèrent de ma contemplation. Je pus voir, derrière un arbre, un homme me regarder timidement, il me fixait avec curiosité. Je me cachais derrière le lampadaire sachant très bien qu'il pouvait me voir. Il sortit de sa cachette hésitant, et je fis de même. Je lui disais "bonjour", il eut un mouvement de recule et prit peur il lança tous ce qu'il portait par terre. Il s'injuria lui-même, et je partis doucement à sa rencontre pour l'aider avec tous ses paquets. Je constatais avec surprise que ce n'était pas vraiment un homme car il avait le bas d'une chèvre. Quand je fus à sa hauteur il eut un peu peur car il eut un petit geste de recule, mais très léger car il me remercia de la tête.

"- Bonjour. me murmura-t-il

\- Bonjour. lui répondis-je sur la même lancée

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait peur.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis désolée moi aussi, je vous ai fait peur.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais que faites-vous seule ici à cette heure-ci? Et comment êtes-vous arrivée jusque la?

\- Je me cachais de mon grand frère, quand je suis entrée dans la chambre d'amis et j'ai vu cette armoire qui était le seul endroit où je pouvais me cacher. Je suis donc entrée dans l'armoire pour me cacher mais je suis arrivée ici au lieu de toucher le fond de celle-ci. Puis je vous ai rencontré. Et vous qui êtes-vous?

\- Chambre d'amis? Armoire? Oh! Quel impolitesse que je vous fais subir! Pardonnez-moi, je me nomme Tumnus, le faune de Narnia! Et vous comment vous prénommez vous?

\- Enchanté Monsieur Tumnus, moi je m'appelle Lucie Pévencit. Mais qu'est-ce que "Narnia"?

\- Narnia? C'est le pays où vous vous trouvez. C'est un pays qui se trouve être emprisonné dans la neige depuis un bon bout de temps. Tout cela est à cause de la sorcière blanche et le fait que pour elle l'hiver est la meilleure saison de l'année. Vous êtes une fille d'Ève,non?

\- Euh... Non ma maman s'appelle Elène.

\- Oui mais je veux dire que vous être un être humain?

\- Oui...

\- Oh, il commence à faire froid, que diriez vous de venir prendre le thé chez moi?

\- C'est qu'il commence à se faire tard et tout le monde va s'inquiéter. Je reviendrai si vous le souhaitez bien sûr, mais ce soir il faut que je rentre!

\- Bon alors j'espère que vous reviendrez très vite me voir, je passerai tout les jours par ici, à la même heure pour voir si vous êtes la."

Il me sourit gentiment, puis je refis mes pas dans l'autre sens. La nuit commençais à tombé à Narnia. Ils devaient être inquiets de ne pas me voir. Quand j'ouvris la porte de l'armoire je tombais nez à nez avec Anastasia. Mais que venez-t-elle faire dans cette chambre? Elle avait des feuilles en main et semblait prise dans sa lecture. Elle fut surprise de me voir ici.

"- Que fais-tu ici? me demanda-t-elle, alors qu'un sourire en coin s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et avait fait évanouir toute sa surprise qui ne devait pas vraiment en être.

\- Je joue à cache-cache avec mes frères et ma sœur mais ils ont du arrêter.

Elle me regarda simplement comme si tout était naturel.

\- Je vois, ça ne fait rien. Mais, vas-y, il continu toujours à chercher.

\- Comment ça? Il...

\- J'ai croisé Susan, qui se cachée dans une malle et Edmund, qui n'était pas discret derrière un rideau. Puis je l'ai aperçu qui cherchait en criant qu'il allait vous trouver.

\- Bon j'y vais alors! Mais au faite, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? lui demandais-je curieuse

\- Euh... Je...Je passais par la et j'ai entendu du bruit provenant de cette pièce, donc j'ai voulu voir si il y avait quelqu'un ou si c'était ma tête qui me jouait des tours, et je t'ai vu.

Elle cacha les feuilles qu'elle avait dans les mains derrières sont dos et me fit un grand sourire.

\- Euh...Ok!"

Son comportement était vraiment bizarre, je n'avais pas fait de bruit, j'ai toujours été silencieuse, je sortis de la pièce et lança un dernier regard à Anastasia. Elle était entrain de me regarder avec un sourire en coin comme au début de notre conversation, elle n'avait pas l'air gêné mais avait toujours ses mystérieuses feuilles dans son dos. Je partis rejoindre mes frères et ma sœur, pour leur raconter ma fantastique et merveilleuse aventure. Mais quand je fis à leur hauteur Edmund râla parce que j'avais dévoilé sa position et Susan arriva avec un sourire vainqueur. Peter lui nous avait déjà trouvé quand elle arriva près de nous. Je leur racontais alors ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

"- Lucie, tu es vraiment folle, ma parole! cracha Edmund se moquant de moi.

\- Non, je vous le jure que c'est vrai! leur dis-je désespérée

\- Arrête avec tes bêtises, on a déjà assez d'Edmund! Continua Susan sur un ton plein de reproche et de colère.

Elle et Edmund partirent vers nos chambres. Je me tournais alors vers Peter qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

\- Peter, tu me crois?

\- Lucie... Susan à raison, arrête!"

Je le regardais et le bousculais pour partir le plus loin possible de lui. Je partis en pleurant et je finis par me cogner dans une personne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Un réconfort et une annonce (point de vue: Le professeur)**

Je me dirigeais dans la chambre d'Ania, quand une petite chose me rentra dedans. Je la regardais, c'était la petite Lucie et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

"- Beh, dites-moi, ça doit être un gros chagrin pour que vous soyez dans cet état?

\- Mes frères et ma sœur, ne veulent même pas croire ce que je leur raconte alors que je dis la vérité.

\- Séchez-moi ces vilaines larmes mademoiselle.

\- Je vous jure ces gamins vont avoir à faire à moi, ils ... arriva madame Mac Craidy en colère, décidément leur arrivée était dure pour elle, il était vrai que ces quatre ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ma petite Anastasia, ils étaient beaucoup plus... turbulents.

\- Madame Mac Craidy, amenez cette jeune fille boire un bon chocolat chaud, elle en à grand besoin, elle est frigorifiée.

\- Oui, bien sûr professeur."

Madame Mac Craidy partit avec la jeune Lucie. Je croissais les deux plus grand qui étaient partis à sa recherche, ils commencèrent à faire demi-tour quand ils virent Lucie partir avec madame Mac Craidy. Je les interpellais et je les invitais à me suivre dans mon bureau. Je leur demandais des explications sur le fait que leur petite sœur avait été retrouvée en pleure. Ils me racontèrent toute l'histoire et celle que Lucie leur avait raconté, je les fixais.

"-Et vous ne la croyez pas?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est dans une armoire! me répondit Susan

\- Et? Tous peut être possible! Demandez à Anastasia, elle vous dira la même chose que je viens de vous dire! »

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement comme si ce que je venais de dire était des propos d'un fou, quand la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit à la volée sur Anastasia qui abordée un large et magnifique sourire aux lèvres, ils se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

"- Grand-père, j'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à te dire! Tu ne devineras jamais! Me cria-t-elle avec son sourire angélique.

\- Ania... lui dis-je, en lui montrant les deux Pévencit."

Elle se tourna vers eux, les fixa gênée puis elle sortit. Sur ses joues on put voir du rouge, ses joues étaient rouge de honte. C'était vraiment rare de la voir avec des couleurs, elle qui était si pâle mais si mignonne. Après cette scène, je les fixais et continuais notre conversation.

"- Croyais moi, tous peut être possible! Leur dis-je avec un sourire en coin, en jetant un petit regard vers la porte qui c'était ouverte quelques minutes avant.

\- Mais en faite, si j'ai bien comprit, il faudrait qu'on lui fasse croire qu'elle a raison? Me demanda Peter remit du choque.

\- Elle a raison! Leur répondis-je sèchement. Maintenant sortez!"

Il sortirent chamboulé de toutes ces nouvelles découvertes. Anastasia refit son apparition, elle ouvra doucement la porte de mon bureau et regarda si j'étais bien tout seul. Quand, elle vit que plus personne était avec moi, elle entra, avec un grand sourire, et commença:

"- Aslan est de retour! Je vais pouvoir revenir à Narnia sans le cacher! Mais je vais avoir besoin d'eux, c'est bien ceux de la prophétie, je vais devoir rouvrir le passage.

\- Monsieur Tumnus va bien?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu faire le tour des villageois, mais apparemment oui, Lucie l'a croisé. Mais la sorcière essaye de le faire craquer ainsi que tout les autres. Elle a posté un arrêté. Chaque personne croisant une fille d'Ève ou un fils d'Adam, se voit dans l'obligation de le capturer et de lui remettre en main propre, sous peine de finir en prison et pour les traîtres qui ne se résigneraient pas devant elle, se serait la mort."

Je la regardais abasourdis par ce qu'elle me rapportait, elle avait la voix roque quand elle était arrivée à la fin de son récit. Mais, elle ne pouvait rien faire, réagir n'était pas dans ses moyens puisqu'Aslan lui avait transmis un certain nombre de ses pouvoirs. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rentrer comme si de rien était, elle se ferait repérer en un rien de temps. La neige fondrait en grande partie sur son passage. Aslan aime le printemps et son pouvoir est chaleureux, il dégage une chaleur qui représente le puis, Aslan ne la laisserait pas mettre sa vie en danger pour rien. Il ne la lâche pas quand ils sont ensemble, il tient beaucoup trop à elle, et réciproquement. Pourtant, je continue à me demander pourquoi elle fait tous ça, après tout rien ne l'oblige mais pour elle c'est un devoir. C'est trop compliqué, pour moi je préfère ne pas y penser.

"- Bon je te laisse grand père, je te dis bonne nuit!

\- Bonne nuit ma petite Ania."

Puis elle s'approcha pour m'embrasser la joue et sortit de mon bureau. Je ne peux pas dire où elle est partie ensuite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Une journée qui promet (point de vue: Anastasia)**

Après avoir quitté le bureau de Grand-père, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Quand, je vis Lucie et madame Mac Craidy arriver à l'autre bout du couloir, couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Lucie avait du pleurer car même de loin je pus voir ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

" -Lucie, que t'es-t-il arrivée?

-Peter, Susan et Edmund mon traités de menteuse et ne veulent pas me croire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras un moment pour te venger, de leurs moqueries. Madame Mac Craidy, vous m'avez l'air exténué, allez donc rejoindre votre chambre, je me charge de raccompagner Lucie jusqu'à sa chambre et puis la mienne se trouve juste à côté donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

\- Je vous remercie mademoiselle."

Puis, elle partit en traînant des pieds vers sa chambre. Je la regardais se diriger vers celle-ci, une fois qu'elle fut rentré dans sa chambre, je partis vers la mienne, avec Lucie à mes côtés. Pendant le trajet, elle n'arrêtait pas de me fixer et je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait.

"- Je suis sûr que tu ne me crois pas toi aussi, et que tu as dit ça juste pour aider madame Mac Craidy! Me lança-t-elle, sur un ton pleins de sous-entendus.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je te prends pour une folle et que j'ai dit tout cela pour alléger madame Mac Craidy? Je connais des choses sur ce monde et des personnes comme monsieur Tumnus, par exemple, d'ailleurs comment va-t-il?

\- Il va bien, mais alors, tu le connais vraiment?

\- Un homme de taille moyenne, avec une apparence de chèvre? Un faune. Bien sûr que je le connais! Lui dis-je dans un sourire. Je te crois Lucie. Je peux même te dire que je suis célèbre à Narnia."

On arriva à nos chambres, avant d'entrer, je lançais à Lucie:

"- Demain ne sera pas un jour comme les autres!

\- Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse, pour seule réponse je lui disais.

\- A cause du temps, il y aura un grand Soleil d'été!"

Puis je rentrais dans ma chambre, je commençais à poser les feuilles que j'avais dans les mains sur mon bureau, quand j'entendis toquer à ma porte, je me dépêchais à aller ouvrir, c'était Lucie.

"- Que me veux-tu? Lui demandais-je, sachant très bien qu'elle allait me poser une tonne de question sur ma dernière phrase.

\- Quand tu m'as parlé du temps, comment peux tu être aussi certaine qu'il va faire super beau demain?

\- Facile...( en faite, je me rendis compte que ce n'était vraiment pas simple à expliquer), cela fait exactement six jours qu'il pleut ou qu'il fait gris, ici après ces six jours, le soleil brille pendant une durée illimitée.

\- Ah d'accord, mais c'est sur à cent pour cent?

\- Oui je marque tout sur des feuilles et je calcule comme ça je peux prévoir de travailler dehors, ou aller en ville avec madame Mac Craidy."

Elle me regarda. ' Ania, tu n'as plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle t'est cru sinon tu n'es pas encore couchée!' Elle me répondit " D'accord, bon je te laisse, bonne nuit". Elle me fit un sourire que je rendis. Puis, elle partit vers sa chambre, j'attendis qu'elle soit réellement rentré pour fermer ma porte. Je me tournais finit ce que j'avais commencé à faire et partis dormir.

Le Soleil commençait à taper par la fenêtre que j'étais déjà en bas. Comme par habitude, je me levais plutôt de bonne heure. Mais, malgré le fait que je me levais tôt, grand-père était toujours levé avant moi et sirotait son café, autour de la grande table. J'aillais le rejoindre, le saluer, puis m'asseoir à ses côtés et commencer mon petit déjeuné. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis des présences derrières moi.

"- Vous avez bien dormi? Demanda grand-père avec son éternel sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, très bien. Lui répondit Peter"

Ils prirent place autour de la table, les mêmes places que la veille au soir. Donc Peter se trouvait en face de moi et me regardait comme la veille.

"- Alors, Lucie, n'avais-je pas raison?

\- Si, il fait un temps radieux! Je lui souris, elle ajouta, Tout comme ton sourire."

Je la remerciais et on continua notre déjeuné. J'entendis Aslan m'appeler. Je me raidis sur ma chaise comme un piqué, ce qui n'échappa pas à Peter, qui avait un air inquiet sur le visage. C'était urgent, je me levais de table sans rien dire, lançais un regard vers grand-père et partis en courant, pour ouvrir un passage, il fallait absolument que je le rejoigne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Découvertes (point de vue: Edmund)**

Ce matin-là, Peter était de bonne humeur, pour une fois, en même temps, je le comprenais parfaitement, quand on voyait Anastasia on avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il se passait autour était bien. Nous étions en train de déjeuner, tranquillement, Lucie toujours aussi bavarde le matin, elle complimentait Anastasia, qui je dois dire, était vraiment très belle. Mais ce moment de tranquillité fut perturbé, par la chaise d'Anastasia, qui grinça sur le sol. Elle s'excusa au près de son grand père et partit en courant le plus vite possible. Il eut un grand blanc, Peter perdu aussitôt son sourire enjoué. Le Professeur nous confessa que sa petite fille était bien souvent étrange et restait par moment stoïque face à certaines scènes, il ajouta qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on s'inquiète pour elle, qu'on la verrait réapparaître dans peu de temps. Après ce cours épisode, on décida d'aller jouer dehors, on entraîna Peter de force puisqu'il n'avait vraiment pas le morale même avec le grand soleil qui faisait cette journée-là, on joua donc au base-ball. Lucie était en train de lire et Susan, Peter et moi, on tapait quelques balles, jusqu'au moment où Peter tira la balle et que cette dernière passe à travers d'une fenêtre, tous ça par le manque de concentration de mon frère. Madame Mac Craidy se mit à hurler dans tout le manoir, qu'elle nous aurait, et elle nous courra après. Nous ne trouvions pas d'endroit où nous cacher pendant que la colère de Madame Mac Craidy passe, Lucie nous amena donc dans la fameuse pièce dont elle nous avait cassé les oreilles la veille au soir. Je pus constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule armoire dans cette "chambre d'amis". Les cris de la femme qui nous poursuivait, nous revint à l'esprit et on ne chercha pas longtemps pour rentrer dans l'armoire, qui selon Lucie était magique. On se mit à se crier les uns sur les autres car on se marchait dessus et qu'en plus qu'il fasse tout noir il n'y avait presque pas de place pour qu'on puisse se tourner. Malgré cela, je sentis un courant d'air froid. Lucie, Susan, Peter et moi-même , tombions dans la neige.

« - Alors qui est-ce qui avait raison ? Demanda Lucie avec un grand sourire victorieux au coin de sa bouche.

\- Excuse-moi Lucie. On est sincèrement désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru. »

Peter... Désespérant, comme si elle allait lui pardonner de tout ce qu'il a pu lui dire avant. Pour montrer qu'elle lui avait pardonné, il se prenna une boule de neige en pleine tête. Et une longue bataille de boules de neige commença entre mes sœurs et mon frère, je restais en retrait, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'Anastasia soit avec nous, Peter se serait mieux tenu. Après cette bataille, on s'engagea sur un chemin, on marcha avec beaucoup de difficultés car la neige était profonde. Lucie voulait absolument nous présenter à monsieur Tumnus, qui pour elle était comme un gardien. Elle nous raconta tous ce qu'elle avait apprit sur ce monde bien étrange, elle nous parla d'une sorcière et d'où elle habitait, ce qui à cette entente me donna une soudaine envie de la rencontrer alors que je ne la connaissais pas, je ne savais pas d'où cela pouvait venir. Mais quand on arriva cher ce Monsieur Tumnus, une perquisition et une arrestation, étaient accrochées sur une porte défoncée, elle était au nom de « Tumnus », quoiqu'il en soit, qui qu'il puisse être, il ne devait pas être si honnête que ça pour qu'il soit arrêté.

Je sortis dehors car l'intérieur était sombre et morbide, les autres me suivirent, puis dans les sanglots de Lucie, on put entendre des sifflements d'animaux. Derrière un tas de neige, un castor sortit et commença à s'approcher avec méfiance.

« - Petit, petit ! Commença Peter en lui tendant sa main.

\- Je ne vais pas vous la sentir si c'est ça que vous attendez ! Nous surprenna le castor comme si c'était tout à fait normal que les animaux parlent »

Peter fit une drôle de tête et recula aussitôt sa main par surprise. Le castor nous posa pleins de questions sur nos origines et nous expliqua pourquoi monsieur Tumnus avait été arrêté, il nous demanda de le suivre car l'endroit n'était pas sur pour qu'on puisse continuer la conversation, Lucie murmura « Il parle des arbres ».Peter accepta donc de le suivre comme un idiot, on suivit le castor jusqu'à sa maison où de la fumée sortait de la cheminée, le terrier était très accueillant à l'intérieur même si vu de l'extérieur il n'en avait pas l'air. Sa femme nous attendait, elle était au courant de notre arrivée, elle avait préparé du thé et des sardines grillées.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Course poursuite (point de vue: Susan)**

Après un long moment de marche et de discussion intensive, nous arrivions enfin à notre destination. Pendant le trajet, on apprit où habitait la sorcière et comment elle avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir à Narnia. On put voir au loin, une petite chaumière en bois, celle de Mr Castor. Sa femme nous invita à se joindre à elle pour le thé.

"- Enfin! Vous voilà, vous êtes les enfants de la prophétie!

\- De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Peter avec étonnement

\- Une prophétie annonçait la venue de deux filles d'Ève et de deux fils d'Adam. La princesse ne peut pas se battre seule contre la sorcière blanche! C'est pour ça, qu'elle et Aslan sont de retour! Disa Mr Castor enthousiasme.

\- Attendez une minute. Aslan? Princesse? Je ne comprends plus rien! Disa Edmund énervé de ne pas comprendre ce que disait ce vieux castor

\- Oui, Aslan est comme le roi de Narnia et Anastasia a été nommée princesse grâce à lui, ils ne se quittent presque jamais. Elle est reconnue comme une courageuse combattante mais elle est tout de même fragile. Aslan préfère qu'elle reste à ses côtés pour pouvoir mieux la protéger."

Peter avait relevé la tête quand il entendit le prénom d'Anastasia, il afficha un énorme sourire.

"- Anastasia, comment? Demanda mon grand frère

\- Pendragonne! Princesse de Narnia! Dirent ensemble Mr et Mme Castor"

Le visage de Peter s'éclaircit tout de suite. Il avait retrouvé sa joie et il le montrait bien. Mais, cette joie ne fut pas très longue car on entendit des loups hurler. Madame Castor paniqua de suite, sachant qu'ils venait dans notre direction. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ils en avaient après nous. Mr Castor ouvrit une trappe, et nous invita de rentrer dedans, dans la panique je remarquais que Edmund avait disparu. Mr Castor nous informa qu'il avait l'air suspect quand on avait parlé de la sorcière et qu'il était parti la rejoindre, que c'était pour ça que les loups en avaient après nous. Pourtant je ne l'avais pas vu partir. On était en train de courir à en perdre haleine et pieds dans le tunnel que nous avait indiqué Mr Castor, quand on entendit les loups rentrer dans la petite et paisible chaumière. On arriva enfin au bout de ce labyrinthe, le chemin déboucha chez d'autres personnes.

« - Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce tunnel débouché chez ta mère ? Demanda Mme Castor indignée

\- Si, mais pendant la construction, il y a Blaireau, qui est venu me voir donc j'ai décidé que sa serait bien si je faisais une galerie qui mènerait jusqu'à chez lui. »

Pendant cette petite dispute, un renard arriva et nous aida à nous échapper, sous les injures de Mr Castor et les remerciements de Mme Castor. Les loups passèrent devant notre cachette et continuèrent leur route en blessant au passage Renard. Après qu'ils soient partis, on alluma un feu et on parla de ce monde.

« - Alors comme ça, la princesse et Aslan sont de retour ? Demanda Renard.

\- Oui, ce désastre va enfin prendre fin!

\- Je pense que la sorcière doit être au courant de leur retour, la neige et la glace fondent !

\- C'est vrai, quand ils reviennent, on le sait tout de suite ! ». Après leur échange, on s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, on reprit la route, on traversa une longue plaine de neige, Mr Castor râla qu'on était trop lent, Peter finit par prendre Lucie sur son dos pour aller plus vite. Mais au loin, on entendit des clochettes.

« -Vite, dépêchez-vous, c'est elle ! Cria Mr Castor paniqué, en tirant Lucie, qui était redescendue par la main. Si elle nous trouve qui sait ce qu'elle vous fera ! »

On courut donc à toute vitesse pour aller ce cacher, dans la forêt, qui n'était pas loin de nous. On se cacha sous des racines d'arbres, qui faisaient comme une petite grotte. On put percevoir le traîneau s'arrêter et entendre des pas se rapprocher de notre cachette.

« -Je vais aller voir, chuchota Mr Castor », Mme Castor essaya de lui en dissuader mais il y alla quand même. On entendis pendant quelques secondes après son départ, qui me parut des minutes et on le vit apparaître d'un coup avec un grand sourire.

« -J'espère que vous avez été bien sages car le père noël est la !

On sortit de notre cachette doucement et on vit le père noël, comme si on rêvait.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Disa celui-ci

\- Ouave ! Vous existez vraiment ! Disa Lucie avec un sourire enfantin

\- Bien sûr, il ria. Tu dois être Lucie ?

-Oui, répondit-elle toute timide

\- Et toi, Susan ?

\- Oui, répondis-je avec assurance

\- Et pour finir Peter ?

-Oui exacte.

-Mais il en manque un ?

\- Oui, il nous a quitté pour aller rejoindre la sorcière. Continua Peter

\- Quel dommage ! Enfin bon je vais vous offrir vos cadeaux. Toi, Lucie, je t'offre cette potion, qui réussite, et un poignard, mais j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à t'en servir. Toi,Susan, cet arc et ces flèches, je sais que tu aimes l'ordre,et cette corne magique, si tu l'utilise alors elle sera entendu par la personne que tu souhaites appeler mais ne l'utilise que si tu es en danger. Et pour finir, Peter, cette épée porte le nom de courage, elle te sera toujours fidèle, et elle ne te fera jamais douté de toi.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Répondîmes-nous en chœur »

Puis, il se tourna vers son véhicule et commença à partir mais Mr Castor l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« - As-tu vu Aslan ?

\- Oui, et même la princesse !

\- Comment étaient-ils ?

\- Magnifique pour Aslan et toujours plus pour la princesse !

\- Anastasia ? Demanda Peter

\- Oui, Anastasia Pendragonne !

\- Elle est connue dans tout Narnia ? Demanda Lucie curieuse

\- Elle est même plus que connue, elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, elle est tout simplement superbe !

\- Oh oui ! Lâcha Peter sans s'en apercevoir »

Puis, on quitta, le vieille homme, pour rejoindre au plus vite l'autre coté du rivage car la glace fondait . On arriva, alors, à une cascade. Mr Castor s'engagea prudemment sur la glace, mais les loups nous avaient rattrapé et ils arrivèrent de tous les côtés. On courut sur la glace, mais on n'eut pas le temps de traverser que les loups nous barrèrent la route. L'alpha provoqua Peter en duel, ils commencèrent à se battre, Peter planta son épée dans la glace, qui se fissura instantanément, puis elle se brisa. On s'accrocha à Peter, qui tenait son épée et tout s'écroula, on se retrouva dans l'eau glacé. On finit par rejoindre le rivage et on sortit de l'eau frigorifié sauf que Lucie n'était plus la.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Elle est encore plus belle (point de vue: Peter)**

On cherchait, on hurlait son prénom mais aucune réponse. Lucie avait disparu. Monsieur et Madame Castor, nous aidèrent dans nos recherches. Quand une petite voix nous informa qu'elle était juste derrière nous. Lucie était debout en train de grelotter. Un vent chaud se leva et nous guida à travers la forêt de temps en temps, on distinguait une silhouette faite à partir de pétales de fleurs et de feuilles d'arbres, et on arriva dans un camp de guerriers.

« -Nous voilà arrivés ! Murmura monsieur Castor »

On avança au milieu, de cette foule de monstres en tout genre, tous le monde se retournait pour nous regarder passer. Ils s'écartèrent à notre passage. L'agitation, qui avait été présente, avait disparu. On arriva au niveau d'une grande tente. Je me retournais vers monsieur et madame Castor, je pus constater qu'ils étaient contents. Un homme, qui se trouvait être mi-cheval, souffla dans sa corne. Il eut un grand silence et le vent se leva de nouveau, il laissa place cette fois-ci à un lion. Un lion grand, majestueux, qui dégageait beaucoup de respect, un roi. Il était accueillant aussi bien dans sa démarche, que dans ses paroles.

« - Monsieur et Madame Castor, murmura-t-il, cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu!

\- Oui, votre majesté. Cela nous remplit de bonheur de vous revoir en pleine forme, depuis tous ce temps.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, comme des vieux amis, qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années, ce qui devait être le cas.

\- Vous voilà enfin. Peter, Lucie, Susan... mais il en manque un ! Où est Edmund ? Demanda Aslan.

\- Il est parti, dans le repère de la sorcière, murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

\- Il nous a trahi ! Hurla un guerrier. Aie !

\- Il ne peut pas nous avoir trahi, répondit une voix familière dans notre dos.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Aslan.

Elle se trouvait aux côtés du guerrier qui venait de hurler, elle s'avança jusqu'à notre hauteur, nous regarda brièvement et salua Aslan, elle était encore plus belle que ce matin-la.

\- Je les ai observé, dans tous ce qu'ils faisaient. Aslan, il s'est fait ensorcelé par cette maudite sorcière.

\- Tes propos sont lourds, Anastasia, en es-tu certaine ?

\- Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi seraient-ils la ?

Elle nous pointa du menton, elle avait rejoint Aslan durant leur échange.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda un guerrier.

\- Pour que la prophétie ne se réalise pas ! Elle veut tuer les futurs souverains de Narnia. Mais, pour cela elle doit les avoir tous les quatre, elle espère quand possédant près d'elle l'un d'eux, les trois autres se jetteront dans la gueule du loup. »

Pendant son monologue effrayent, Anastasia avait les yeux rivés sur nous, son regard n'exprimait rien, on pouvait juste déceler une petite lueur dans ses iris qui montrait qu'elle était bien réelle et surtout humaine. Puis elle s'avança vers nous, sa démarche était soutenue, elle portait un juste corps pratique pour les combats, un vêtement de guerrier. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder, elle était magnifique. Quand elle fut à notre hauteur, elle nous sourie, salua la famille Castor et passa juste à côté de nous. Elle me murmura quelque chose que je ne pus décrypter sur le coup.

« -Où vas-tu ? Demanda Aslan, comme si il se doutait très bien de la réponse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas aller loin, aujourd'hui, je vais juste m'entraîner dans un milieu plus sombre.

\- Fais bien attention à toi ! Et tant que tu y es amène les avec toi. Tu pourras leur faire une petite démonstration et tu pourras leur apprendre quelques techniques selon leurs capacités ! Lui demanda Aslan sur un ton doux mais qui restait autoritaire. »

Après leur échange, elle se tourna vers nous et nous fit signe de la tête de la suivre. On traversa le camp dans l'autre direction et on s'enfonça dans une forêt, qui était beaucoup plus sombre et glaciale que celle prise un peu plus tôt. Anastasia resta silencieuse, elle ne paraissait pas très bavarde, en faite, que quand la situation le voulait. Quand on était au manoir et que l'on passait du temps avec elle, il fallait souvent engager la conversation pour en tenir une avec elle. Mais, je ne me plaignais pas trop, car, quand elle parlait c'était comme une douce mélodie. Lucie la regardait depuis un bout de temps.

« - Ania, pourquoi tu vas t'entraîner ? Demanda Lucie curieuse d'avoir la réponse.

\- Une guerre approche, murmura-t-elle en regardant le ciel à travers les arbres, la sorcière blanche va très vite réagir à la fonte de la neige. Une bataille pour la liberté va se jouer.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Demandai-je hésitant.

\- Aussi loin que je me rappelle, la sorcière a toujours voulu le pouvoir et pour cela elle est prête à tous.

-Tous ? Demanda Susan.

\- Elle commencera par vous tuer, car vous êtes les plus vulnérables, puis, après viendra le tour de... elle se tut, puis regarda devant elle, on arriva à un terrain plat malgré les racines des arbres.

\- De ? Questionna Lucie, effrayée de ce qu'on venait de dire.

\- De la personne la plus proche d'Aslan. Arriva-t-elle à articuler.

\- Toi ? Demandai-je inquiet. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongeait dans un souvenir, elle me regarda et hocha la tête positivement. Après cela, on s'entraîna tous, pendant presque trois heures. On put voir le soleil se coucher, au fil des heures l'atmosphère c'était détendu, on rigola un peu, puis Anastasia nous informa qu'il fallait que l'on rentre avant que la lune soit le plus haut dans le ciel. On arriva au camp, les soldats étaient tous couchés, mais un grand feu était encore allumé au milieu de celui-ci, on put distinguer au côté gauche du feu, Aslan, debout nous fixant, Anastasia eut un grand sourire quand elle le vit mais il disparut aussitôt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Le retour d'Edmund et une visite surprise (point de vue: Lucie)**

Quand on arriva au camp, Aslan nous attendait au près du feu. Quand on s'approcha, il sauta sur Anastasia, qui n'arriva pas à tenir sur ses pieds et tomba en arrière. Le choc vu lourd, Anastasia grimaça un peu, mais regardait Aslan avec une lueur de défi. Peter voulait porter son aide à Anastasia mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher d'avantage.

"- Combien de fois vais-je te le répéter? Se mit à crier Aslan

\- On s'entraînait, on a pas vu le temps passer ! Cria à son tour Ania à Aslan.

\- Pourquoi prends-tu toujours autant de temps à revenir ? Tu sais très bien qu'il faut que tu rentre avant que le soleil ne se couche, les loups de la sorcière font leur ronde, qui te dit qu'ils ne vous ont pas suivi jusqu'ici !

\- Parce que je les aurais senti ! Je sais très bien me défendre ! Et les loups de cette sorcière ne me font pas peur, tu ne te souviens donc pas de la dernière fois où je me suis retrouvé en face d'eux ?

\- Si ! Se calma Aslan, il se retira pour la laisser se relever. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher ! Ils dormiront sous ta tente en attendant, mais la prochaine fois évite de partir aussi longtemps.

\- Oui, Aslan. Se baissa Ania »

On se dirigea vers une tente où il n'y avait que trois lits. Je me demandais qui allait dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Ania, il n'y a que trois lits ! Lui dis-je

\- Oui un chacun, moi, je vais dormir dehors, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais, tu n'as pas de tente normalement ? Demanda Susan

\- Si bien sûr, vous y êtes.

\- Mais reste dormir avec l'un d'entre nous ! Disa Peter, tout gêné. »

Elle se retourna vers lui pour mieux le regardait. Il vira au rouge écarlate, puis, regarda Susan et pour finir moi, elle finit par accepter, elle dormit avec moi, sous le regard noir de Peter. La nuit était douce mais il ne faisait pas froid, le vent formait une douce mélodie à l'oreille et je m'endormis. Le lendemain matin, Anastasia n'était plus à mes côtés et Peter n'était plus dans son lit. Je décidais donc de me lever et d'aller réveiller Susan, qui dormait encore malgré les rayons du soleil tapant sur le tissu rouge de la tente. Une fois prête, on sortit prendre notre petit déjeuner, Peter était autour d'une petite table basse mais Anastasia n'y était pas. Un soldat venu prévenir Peter qu'Aslan voulait le voir dans pas longtemps. On attendit que Peter soit partit, pour se diriger vers la rivière. On pataugea dans l'eau, on discuta comme jamais on l'avait fait, quand une voix familière retentit.

« - Si j'étais à votre place, j'éviterai de jouer dans cette eau, elle n'est pas très seine depuis un petit moment.

\- Ania ! Criai-je rassuré de la voir. Où te trouvais-tu ?

\- Avec Aslan, je suis désolé mais on a prit pour habitude d'aller méditer sous une cascade chaque matin depuis que je suis devenue princesse et que je me bas à ses côtés, c'est en quelque sorte une purification de toutes les vies qu'on a prise et qui ont été prises.

\- On comprend, on ne va pas vous faire changer de veilles habitudes parce que nous sommes ici. Répondit Susan.

\- Sinon cette première matinée à Narnia ? Nous demanda Anastasia.

\- Elle est super, en plus il y a un grand soleil, même si Edmund me manque. Dis-je en baissant la tête pour regarder mes pieds.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous serez bientôt réuni, je peux même dire avant ce soir ! Répondit Anastasia bizarrement. »

On sortit de l'eau, et on alla prendre nos serviettes, quand un loup apparut. On se mit à hurler et je regardais Anastasia, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres en regardant ce loup. Elle nous mit dans son dos et se mit sur la défensive.

« - Susan, tu ne fais pas de gestes brusques mais tu souffles trois fois dans ta corne ! Lui dit Anastasia calmement. »

Susan ne chercha pas à comprendre et fit ce qu'Ania lui avait demandé. Presque aussitôt après, la meute de loups se rassembla derrière le loup du début et un début de combat commença entre lui et Ania. Ils tournèrent en rond, comme des prédateurs autour d'une proie.

« - Anastasia, comme cela me fait plaisir de te revoir après si longtemps ! Commença le loup.

\- Ce plaisir n'est pas partagé, Gaspard, même si cela fait effectivement longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, alors as-tu changé d'avis, veux-tu rejoindre la Reine ?

\- La Reine ? Tu parles d'une reine, c'est plutôt une sorcière ! Hurla Anastasia plein de dégoût »

Le loup lui sauta dessus, un combat acharné débuta, il utilisa ses canines qui s'enfoncèrent dans l'avant bras d'Ania, qui lâcha un petit cri sur le coup mais qui se reprit vite, mais pas assez vite car le loup eut le temps de la balancer contre un arbre, Anastasia tomba au pied de celui-ci, il tomba sur elle, au même instant Aslan et Peter arrivèrent. Peter voulut foncer tête baisser mais Aslan le retenu. Le loup fut propulsé à l'autre bout du terrain, Anastasia se releva en sang, elle s'approcha de lui en boitant mais le reste de la meute lui sauta dessus. Aslan s'interposa et Gaspard voulu nous attaquer mais Peter nous protégea et il arriva à le tuer. Aslan demanda à ses soldats de suivre les loups. Anastasia se releva et un vent fin s'enroula autour d'elle, toutes les griffures, la morsure disparurent et le sang avec. Peter fut déclaré chevalier de Narnia, par Aslan. Anastasia s'excusa auprès de nous et partit dans la même direction que les soldats partis plus tôt. Plus tard, Anastasia venu nous trouver la tête baissée, quand elle la leva un grand sourire s'afficha et elle nous montra la sortie qu'on prit aussitôt. On put voir Edmund aux côtés d'Aslan, ils discutaient sérieusement car Aslan avait un air grave sur son visage. Quand leur discussion fut terminé on sauta au cou d'Edmund. On lui montra quelques endroits du camp, et on partit s'entraîner toute la journée, quand on revint enfin au camp, tout le monde était en cercle et hurler des mots d'encouragements.

« - Et vous vous prenez pour des guerriers ?

\- Princesse, vous êtes simplement plus forte que nous ! Lui répondit un pauvre faune, essoufflé.

\- Mais, bien sûr, et moi je suis mariée au futur roi de Narnia ! Lança Anastasia. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, elle aussi, puis s'approcha du faune qui se trouvait par terre et l'aida à se relever et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. Mais, tous les rires furent stoppé par une arrivée, qui n'était pas du tout prévu. Anastasia nous remarqua et venu rapidement nous rejoindre. La sorcière blanche fit son apparition sur un cortège, les cris de colère des guerriers d'Aslan se firent entendre. Anastasia toujours a nos côté se mit un peu en recule comme si elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose se cacher. La sorcière passa, quand elle nous vit elle se stoppa, elle regarda un point derrière nous et sourit méchamment.

« - Tiens, donc, mais, qui vois-je ? Anastasia ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton ironique, Anastasia leva la tête et la regarda toujours derrière nous.

\- Une sorcière dans le camp d'Aslan, mais quel déshonneur ! Cracha Anastasia tout en s'avançant.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'arriverai un jour à te tuer ! Cria la sorcière à Ania, Peter se mit devant elle dans un mouvement protecteur, la sorcière ria jaune. Ah ! Que vois-je ? Tu as un amoureux mais qu'est ce que tu peux me décevoir ! Mais, maintenant je sais comment t'atteindre facilement, l'amour peut être un désastre ! Et quel beau moyen de pression ! Dévisagea-t-elle Peter.

\- Ose seulement le toucher et tu pourras dire adieu au soleil ou plutôt adieu à l'hiver ! Hurla Ania hors d'elle, se plaçant devant Peter.

\- Tu n'es qu'une ...

\- Assez ! Hurla Aslan. Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire la ?

\- Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient Aslan, ce garçon m'appartient ! Continua la sorcière en pointant Edmund du doigt, comme s'il était une vulgaire chose.

\- Qui pourrait bien t'appartenir, toi, qui représente le déshonneur ! Lui répondit Anastasia avec un ton amer.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as appartenu, continua la sorcière en parlant à Anastasia, qui attrapa le bras de Peter quand elle prononça ces mots. Tu as un traître dans tes rangs Aslan !

\- Je n'en vois point, juste un enfant, qui sous une mauvaise influence à suivit un mauvais chemin. Répondit Aslan calmement.

\- Mais, pourtant, tu sais comme moi, que les traîtres sont punis. Déclara la sorcière.

\- Viens, on va parler de ce que tu veux en échange de sa vie, mais, sous la tente pour que personne n'intervienne. Dit-il en lançant un regard à Ania, qui bouillonnait de rage. »

Ils entrèrent sous la tente d'Aslan. Ils restèrent une heure, pour parler de la monnaie d'échange contre mon frère. Ania était assise, mais, fixait toujours le même endroit pour voir si il y avait du nouveau. Peter lui la regardait discrètement qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour ma sœur et mon frère. Au bout de cette heure, qui paru interminable, ils ressortirent côtes à côtes de la tente, Ania était en train de scruter la scène pour réagir au moindre geste suspect. La sorcière s'éloigna et se retourna et fit face à Anastasia, puis se tourna vers Aslan.

« - Et qu'est ce qui me garanti que tu tiendras parole ? » Pour toutes réponses Aslan se mit à rugir. La sorcière se fit humilier et elle partit. Aslan nous lança un regard victorieux, on pouvait conclure qu'Edmund était libre de son emprise. Le sourire victorieux qu'Aslan affichait disparu quand il posa les yeux sur Ania. Il était triste à présent et baissa les yeux quand il croisa ceux d'Anastasia, qui parut abattu. Elle s'approcha du majestueux lion, et commença à lui parler, de la où j'étais, je pus entendre leur conversation.

« -Pourquoi ? Tu aurais du dire que c'était moi qui irai !

\- Non, parce que, tu as une raison de vivre, un but précis à atteindre.

-Non, commença Ania désespérée

\- Si, je sais que tu es tombée amoureuse de Peter, ça se voit dans vos regards. Tu dois tout faire pour ne pas le perdre.

\- Alors si tu as raison, toi, tu m'as, moi ! Pourquoi, tu es toujours aussi têtu ? »

Je vis Anastasia se mettre à pleurer, une première, et elle partit en courant, pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, la plus proche. Je me tournais vers mon frère, qui avait vu Ania partir, il voulut la rejoindre mais je lui disais qu'il fallait mieux la laisser seule pour l'instant. Il hésita à m'écouter un instant, et se tourna vers Edmund et le prit dans ses bras. J'avais des doutes, sur Ania et mon frère, mais après ce que je venais d'entendre et la réaction de mon frère, je pouvais confirmer mes soupçons, ils s'aimaient et c'était le principal. J'attendais que Susan et Edmund partent pour parler à Peter, qui semblait être encore inquiet. Les deux premiers partirent vers la tente d'Anastasia et j'en profitais pour rassurer mon grand frère.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Peter.

\- Lucie, qu'est-ce-que...

\- Dis lui simplement que tu l'aimes !

\- Mais comment tu...

\- Peter, tu n'es pas discret depuis le début ça se voit, si tu ne peux pas avec des mots, agis avec des gestes ! »

Je lui souriais, lui aussi, puis on alla rejoindre les deux autres sous la tente. On passa la journée à discuter, de ce qui avait bien pu pousser Edmund dans le repère de la sorcière, lui-même avoua qu'il n'en savait absolument rien. Des soldats arrivèrent pour qu'on passe la soirée en leur compagnie, on accepta. C'est à ce moment la qu'Anastasia réapparut, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon frère, qui n'avait pas arrêter de parler d'elle de toute la journée. La nuit tomba vite sur le camp et les soldats et Ania allumèrent un grand feu, qui avait été nommé, « L'avant guerre », ils allumaient des feus similaires dans le but de raconter des anecdotes sur les batailles déjà gagnées ou perdues, et de détendre l'atmosphère avant les batailles. On s'assit tous autour de ce grand feu, tous sauf Aslan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Une soirée détente avant le jour J (point de vue: Anastasia)**

La soirée débuta, comme chacune des soirées avant une grande bataille, il y avait des marshmallows. J'aimais me retrouver avec toute l'armée, pour partager des moments spéciaux, et si jamais il existait des problèmes entre certaines personnes, on réglait tous avant le grand jour. De plus, c'était le première fois que Peter, Edmund, Susan et Lucie allaient assister à ce spectacle. Pendant ces soirées il arrivait qu'on chante, qu'on danse autour du feu, qu'on profite simplement de ce moment ensemble, car la guerre n'épargne personne.

« -Ania, qu'est-ce-qu'on vient faire ici ? Demanda Susan

\- Une réunion... répondis-je simplement

\- Comment-ça ? Demanda Peter

\- On se retrouve ici, avant de partir sur le champ de bataille, on raconte des histoires qui se sont réellement produites. Venez, ça va commencer ! » Je pris la main de Peter et le tira pour qu'il s'assoit pour écouter. Un guerrier se leva, tout sourire en me regardant.

« -Je me rappelle de la fois où la princesse m'a sauvé dans une bataille, elle a risqué sa propre vie pour sauver la mienne, qui n'est rien comparée à la sienne, Peter me regarda. Elle s'est battue courageusement comme d'habitude !

\- Pff, assied-toi donc, au lieu de raconter des bêtises ! Lui lançai-je avec un sourire.

\- Princesse, racontez nous la fois où vous et la meute de loups aviez combattu, et que vous vous êtes battu comme une déesse !

\- C'est une histoire dans l'histoire. Et puis, arrêtez donc d'exagérer sur mes prouesses et regardez vous un peu, je ne serais rien sans mon armée ! Leur dis-je sous le regard perçant de Peter.

\- Ania, raconte la nous s'il te plaît ! Me supplia Lucie, avec des yeux de chat.

\- Lucie, je n'ai guère envie, mais, si tu veux entendre une histoire que j'ai vécu, je la raconterai après d'autres histoires.

\- Bon, je me lance alors, Peter se leva en me regardant et en regardant Lucie qui lui sourit, je ne suis pas arrivé depuis très longtemps à Narnia, donc je vais seulement raconter comment et grâce à qui je me suis retrouvé parmi vous ce soir, il me fixa puis détourna les yeux gêné avec les pommettes rouges.

\- Allez maintenant tous le monde se tait ! Cria un soldat, je lui lançais un regard il avala sa salive. Pardon.

\- Donc, pour commencer, la guerre a éclaté chez nous et on a du quitter notre mère, pour partir loin de chez nous, loin d'elle. On a été hébergé, par un homme respectable, si gentil avec nous, et une gouvernante assez paranoïaque, il me regarda pour voir ma réaction, moi, j'éclatais de rire à sa remarque. C'est aussi, grâce, à notre gouvernante que ce même jour, je fis une magnifique rencontre, il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, celle de la petite fille du professeur. Je dois dire que depuis cette rencontre, je n'ai plus les idées claires. Si la magie existait, je suis sur qu'elle m'aurait jeté un sort.

\- Je te rassure Peter, la magie existe, mais, je n'ai jamais jeté de sort. Rigolais-je.

\- Princesse, ne le coupez pas sinon on ne sera jamais la fin ! Commenta un soldat gentiment.

\- Les jours sont passés, depuis notre arrivée et plus je la voyais, plus je découvrais d'autres aspects de sa personne, et moins je pouvais l'oublier. Et, je suis rentré à Narnia. J'ai fait un bout de chemin et je l'ai retrouvé, encore plus belle que le premier jour. Le temps passe et mon amour pour cette fleur grandit. Voila, je vous ai raconté mon histoire. »

Il me regarda inquiet de ma réaction, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il avait dit sa d'une manière si douce, j'eus les larmes aux yeux, mais, je restais silencieuse. J'avais envie de partir en courant et de me jeter dans ses bras. Lucie me regarda et me sourit comme si elle était déjà au courant de ma réaction face à cette déclaration. J'étais gênée, pour ne pas le montrer, je me tournai vers le feu.

« - Princesse, c'est à votre tour de raconter une histoire. Me rappela un faune.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dis-je en regardant malicieusement Lucie. Mais, je tiens à vous prévenir, que ce ne sera pas celle des loups. Vu qu'il y a des nouveaux autour du feu, ce soir, je tiens à marquer le coup, et les histoires ont déjà toutes été racontées sauf une. Ma rencontre avec Aslan. Murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour les autres.

\- Oui ! Hurlèrent les soldats en cœur. Vous allez, enfin, nous raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés !

\- Il faut bien une première à tous. J'étais, à peu près, de ton âge, Lucie, la première fois que je suis entrée dans Narnia. A mon arrivée, j'ai rencontré une famille de nains, qui m'aidèrent beaucoup par la suite. Cette famille était très gentille, elle m'accueillit, comme si j'étais l'une des leur. De loin que je me souvienne, c'était le printemps, les arbres étaient en fleurs et les oiseaux sortaient de leur nid. Cette famille me raconta l'histoire de Narnia, comme quoi, un lion majestueux recherché l'élu, mais, qu'une sorcière était prête à tout pour qu'il ne réussisse pas à avoir l'objet de ses désires. Il eût une fuite, quelqu'un dénonça que la famille hébergeait une fille d'Ève. Pour la protéger, j'ai préféré m'enfuir de chez elle, mais, il était trop tard pour eux, ces personnes si aimables, si gentilles, sont mortes des mains de la sorcière. J'ai apprit plus tard, qu'en faite elle me voulait, pour avoir de l'avance sur Aslan, cette sorcière n'était autre que la sorcière blanche. J'ai voyagé seule dans Narnia, j'aurais pu simplement faire demi-tour, mais alors, la famille de nains serait morte pour rien ! A cette époque, la sorcière voulait me donner ses pouvoirs, pour elle, j'étais l'élu, et si, par malheur, sa n'aurait pas été le cas, elle m'aurait tué car je n'avais aucunes expériences des combats, enfin, presque pas. J'allais abandonner, quand, un lion noble venu à ma rencontre. Aslan, oui, j'étais épuisée de ce long voyage et lui apparut comme un sauveur, ce qui était le cas, il m'apprit des techniques de combats, à manier l'épée, tirer à l'arc, faire du corps à corps. Il m'annonça que j'étais l'élu, qu'il recherchait depuis des siècles, il me confia la moitié de ses pouvoirs. Il m'avoua que quand sa mort serait venue, tous ses pouvoirs me reviendraient sans avoir besoin d'avoir un rituel. On resta ensemble pendant longtemps, je me battis à ses côtés contre la sorcière, qui comptait m'avoir. Plus tard, il me nomma Princesse de Narnia, je pense que certains soldats présents ce soir, se souviennent de mes débuts, qui n'étaient pas brillant. Mais, quand, on a un but, une vengeance à accomplir tous ce qui nous entoure devient presque transparent. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, personnellement, mon but ne sera pas accomplit avant un petit moment, mais, je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois très bien ce qui faut que je fasse et comment. Depuis, je marche à ses côtés, il est vrai que je sors des fois du chemin, mais je finis toujours pas y revenir, grâce à Aslan, et malgré nos accrochages, je le considère, depuis le premier jour, comme un père. Il m'a tous apprit, il me comprend, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il me dise qu'il est fière de moi. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien et je ferais de même ! »

Tous le monde buvait mes paroles, je me retournais et je pus voir Aslan, avec les larmes aux yeux, il me sourit, je lui rendis. Peter me regarda intensément, comme s'il voulait lire en moi, je ne détournais pas le regard et le soutient. Mais, la soirée du prendre vite fin car le lendemain une bataille pour la liberté allait ce jouer. J'allais me coucher, accompagné des Pévencit. Aslan manigançait quelque chose mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait l'air nostalgique quand je l'avais regardé. J'avais d'ailleurs, négocié avec un des gardes pour le faire surveiller car je sentais qu'il préparait quelque chose derrière mon dos. Je repensais à cette soirée, l'histoire de Peter me revint en tête, je me rendis compte,un peu tard, que Peter m'avait déclaré sa flamme et que moi j'étais restée muette face à cela. Il fallait vraiment qu'on mette les choses au claire, mais, je pensais que ça pouvait attendre après la bataille, car, il fallait que la concentration soit présente dans toute l'armée. Même si, l'idée de le rejoindre m'avait effleuré. Je regardais dans la tente. Il semblait dormir, ainsi que son frère, je regardais les hamacs des filles, elles n'y étaient pas. C'était bizarre, elles étaient pourtant rentrées avec nous, j'allais sortir mais le vent entra, et je l'écoutais, puis dans son doux soufflement je m'endormis, en pensant au fait que ce n'était pas vraiment normal, que j'ai soudainement envie de dormir, et aussi, en pensant qu'une dure épreuve nous attendait le lendemain, elle n'était pas marrante du tout.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Jour J "Partie 1" (point de vue: Anastasia)**

Le matin pointa le bout de son nez, il était arrivé tellement vite, je fus réveillé par le vent, qui s'engouffra sous la tente. J'eus, tout d'abord, du mal à me lever, mais, après un effort surhumain, je parvenus à le faire. Le vent n'avait réveillé que moi, Peter et Edmund dormaient encore. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers les hamacs des filles, mais, Susan et Lucie n'étaient toujours pas là. Je décidais donc de sortir, pour voir l'armée et pour leur demander si ils avaient vu les filles. On était seulement à quelques heures de la bataille, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour les filles. Un soldat m'informa qu'il les avait vu sortir ce matin la de la tente. Je le regardais avec soulagement. Je me posais contre un poteau pour repenser à la journée de la veille, de la déclaration de Peter, puis, les larmes d'Aslan. J'avais les yeux fermés, mais, ils se rouvrirent très vite, Aslan ! Il n'était pas la lui aussi, ce n'était pas normal, avant une bataille, il était toujours la pour vérifier les plans d'attaques et de défenses. Peut-être, était-il parti avec les filles pour les rassurer ? Je n'en était pas vraiment convaincu, je partis donc voir un soldats pour les plans d'attaques et de défenses, pour confirmer si Aslan avait prit connaissance de ceux- ci. Il me dit que personne à part moi, en avait prit connaissance. Ce travail me fut confié , j'observais tous les détails, toutes les failles, toutes les stratégies. Mon travail fut coupé par l'arrivé de Peter. Je levais la tête de ce que j'étais en train de faire pour le regarder avancer vers moi. Je le fixais, il était encore endormi, je l'invitais à aller prendre son petit déjeuner, ce qu'il accepta. Je finis par le rejoindre, Edmund était présent, je tendis les plans à Peter et lui demandais de mettre en relation ses connaissances de combats avec celles établies par Aslan. Comme d'habitude, je me dirigeais vers la cascade, un lieu reposant. Cette cascade possédait un grand esprit, elle avait tous vu, souvent elle entrait en contact avec les personnes proches des éléments de la nature. En arrivant sur place, elle me reconnut aussitôt, je venais tous les jours, depuis mon retour à Narnia, toujours avec Aslan.

« - Anastasia ! Que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec Aslan ?

\- Sûrement. Lui répondis-je, sur un ton sûr mais respectable. Mais, voyez-vous, il a disparu, je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure, mais, sans aucun résultat.

\- Je sais où il est ! Me répondit-elle. Il s'est rendu avec les deux jeunes filles, qui sont au camp depuis un petit moment. Ils sont au lieu où la sorcière blanche sacrifie les bêtes !

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas ça ! Dis-je d'une voix tremblante. »

Je tombais à genoux, elle continua dans sa lancé, mais, je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je me relevais en vitesse et partis en courant vers le camp, il fallait que je prévienne les autres. Par mon manque de vigilance, il avait tout fait dans mon dos. Je trébuchais, j'étais essoufflée. J'arrivais enfin au camp, que je traversais à toute vitesse, en manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il fallait que je prévienne Peter, il fallait que je lui dise qu'Aslan s'était sacrifié pour sauver Edmund, il fallait que je lui dise que maintenant, nous étions seul face à l'armée de la sorcière Blanche.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: Jour J "Partie 2" (point de vue: Peter)**

« Peter ! », j'entendis sa douce voix hurler mon prénom, je me retournais pour mieux contempler la personne que j'aimais. Son visage serein avait disparu, elle courait affolé, elle était essoufflée, son visage baignant de larmes. Elle trébucha contre une pierre, elle si habille de ses mouvements, je la rattrapais en plein vole. Elle essaya, comme elle pouvait, de reprendre son souffle, elle, qui avait pour habitude d'être si forte, était devenue fragile.

« Aslan... Aslan s'est sacrifié pour Edmund ! Hurla-t-elle, entre deux sanglots. » Je comprenais , mieux, pourquoi elle se trouvait dans un tel état.

Après ce petit épisode déboussolant, je dus prendre les devants des opérations et commencer à construire un plan d'attaque digne d'Aslan et surtout, qui tenait un minimum la route. Ania me regardait faire, sans rien dire, elle était devenue froide, pâle et parlait seulement si la situation l'obligée à le faire, c'est-à-dire, presque jamais. Un des soldats, était la pour m'aider, si je me trompais ou si mes idées n'étaient pas correctes. Anastasia, quand à elle, regardait mon plan avec indifférence et sans rien dire, sortit de la tente. Elle ne regarda, ni ne lança aucuns mots, ni mêmes regards, rien. Elle, si pétillante, je la voyais souffrante. Aslan était parti, Anastasia aussi. Son esprit avait rejoint Aslan. Je suivis, peu de temps après, les pas d'Ania, l'armée attendait, elle était fin prête, Ania aussi. Cette dernière avait revêtu l'habit de l'armée, pratique pour le combat et pour monter à cheval, quand j'y repensais c'était rare de la voir en robe. Quand elle remarqua ma présence, elle venu me rejoindre et elle cria à l'armée :

« - Cette maudite sorcière a réussit à avoir Aslan, la seule chose qu'elle mérite c'est la mort ! Pour toutes les vies, qu'elle a prit, pour tous ceux, qui nous ont protégé, pour tous le sang, qu'elle a fait verser, son destin est tracé, mes amis, son dénouement est proche ! » L'armée hurla plusieurs fois, la haine toujours plus attisée par Ania, du moins, par son visage dénué d'expressions. On partit, en formation de combat. Arrivé sur le champ de bataille, on aperçut l'armée de la sorcière. On la vit arriver sur un char, tiré par deux gros ours polaires. Un sentiment de peur, me prit d'un seul coup, mais, il se dissipa vite, quand je vis le regard d'Anastasia fixé sur les ennemis, un regard remplit de détermination et de colère. Son regard me redonna la force d'éprouver de la haine envers nos ennemis et non de la peur. Un oiseau, de nos rangs, nous informa, que l'armée de la sorcière, était peuplée d'environ mille monstres, en tout genre. Anastasia posa son regard sur moi, il n'était plus froid, il était doux.

« - Avant que cette bataille commence, me murmura-t-elle, je voulais te dire ce que j'aurais sûrement du te dire plutôt. Je t'aime. » Elle me sourit, pour la première fois depuis ce matin-là. Je me sentais aimé, libéré d'un poids. Elle tourna la tête vers le champs, perdit son sourire et sortit son épée. Ses longs cheveux bruns volaient dans le vent, même si, elle les avait attaché, elle me donna l'ordre de donner le signal.

« - Pour Narnia ! Commençais-je à crier. Et pour Aslan ! » On partit à toute vitesse, la bataille commença, des hommes des deux armées tombèrent. Nous nous battions pour la liberté. Ania était à mes côtés, quand un minotaure la fit tomber de cheval avec son bras. Elle roula par terre et se releva de suite, elle se battait comme une déesse. Je ne fis pas attention, moi aussi, on me fit descendre de mon cheval, Edmund venu m'aider, on tua notre adversaire. Je me tournais pour voir comment aller Ania, je la vis s'approcher de la sorcière, et frappa. Mais, la sorcière esquiva, un combat commença. Elles donnèrent des coups d'armes, la sorcière désarma Anastasia, qui ne se laissa pas faire et sortit un poignard de sa botte. Elles continuèrent, Ania réussit à désarmer la sorcière, et elles vinrent au corps à corps, des coups volèrent dans tous les sens en touchant la personne d'en face, la sorcière tomba, mais, elle tomba près de son sceptre. Anastasia se jeta sur elle pour finir de lui donner des coups, mais, la sorcière fut plus rapide et elle toucha Ania, en lui enfonçant son sceptre dans le ventre. Anastasia s'arrêta nette dans son mouvement, paralysée par la douleur, elle ne cria pas malgré la douleur, un vent puissant partit d'elle. Elle retira son sceptre d'Anastasia, tout en souriant victorieuse, et la poussa brutalement. Je commençais aussitôt un combat avec la sorcière, mais je fus plus faible qu'elle, Edmund voulu me défendre et cassa son sceptre. Mais, la sorcière l'assomma pour qu'il arrête d'intervenir entre nous deux. Il tomba au sol, inconscient. Elle se tourna, alors, vers moi et reprit ce qu'on n'avait pas terminé plutôt, elle aller me donner un coup d'épée fatal, quand Aslan arriva avec Lucie et Susan. Il lui sauta à la gorge, ce qui la tua sur le coup. J'accourus vers Anastasia, qui était allongée au sol, elle ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais, humidifiés par les larmes de douleur. Je regardais sa blessure, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, elle avait le visage crispé de douleur, mais, malgré ça, elle ne respirait plus, son corps, dans mes bras, était raide, elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et surtout elle était gelée. Elle était morte. Je me mis à pleurer sur son corps inanimé. Elle était si forte, elle était devenue si frigide. La sorcière avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, une princesse venait de s'éteindre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Entre deux mondes (Point de vue: Anastasia)**

Je me jetais sur la sorcière, il fallait que je finisse le travail, celui qu'Aslan n'a pas pu accomplir avant qu'il parte. Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui nous entourait, grave erreur de ma part, cette erreur me fut fatale. La sorcière m'enfonça son sceptre dans le bas droit de mon ventre. Je me stoppais nette dans mon élan, j'affichais une grimace de douleur, la sorcière me regarda en souriant, son sourire était victorieux.

« - Enfin, tu as ce que tu mérites, je t'avais dit que tu serais bientôt morte, ton insolence, à causé ta perte ! »

Elle se releva en me poussant brusquement, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me tenir sur mes jambes mais la blessure était profonde, je posais ma main sur celle-ci, mon sang coulait abondamment, alors comme ça j'allais mourir sur ce champ de bataille de ses mains en plus, j'étais faible, face à elle, je n'avais même pas été capable de lui donner un coup assez fort, pour la blesser gravement. J'allais mourir sans avoir atteint mon but, ma vengeance ne sera que de la haine accumulée dans mon cœur.

Elle retira son sceptre dans le même mouvement. Je la regardais et vu Peter se dirigeait vers elle, en criant mon prénom, je le regardais avec un sourire en coin et me laissais tomber en arrière et pour terminer je fermais doucement les yeux.

Les bruits, autour de moi, parurent lent et surtout loin de moi. J'entendis Peter crier une énième fois mon prénom puis quelqu'un rugir, comme Aslan avait l'habitude de faire quand la tristesse l'envahissait, mais, cela devait être la perte de connaissance, qui me faisait délirer car Aslan n'était plus la, j'allais le rejoindre, alors la peur s'évanouit et un sentiment de bien être s'empara de mon âme. Je percevais encore les sensations tactiles, c'est ainsi, que je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras et un liquide chaud tomber sur mon visage, mais, je sombrais déjà.

Je ne percevais rien, que se soit auditif ou visuel, puis d'un seul coup, un halo de lumière m'aveugla sur le coup, je discernais un visage, un homme grisonnant, un homme que j'avais souvent vu. Le chef de famille, de la famille des nains. Il me sourit quand il me vit, mais, je ne pus répondre, aucun son ne sortit et son visage disparu. La lumière se fit moins violente, une lumière de bougie, une simple lueur tamisée. J'avançais sans réel but, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, j'avais froid, mais, en même temps, j'avais chaud. « Suis-je réellement morte ? Me demandais-je » Je m'étais souvent imaginer la mort, je ne la voyais pas comme ça. Le visage du nain me revint à l'esprit, pourquoi c'était le sien, que j'avais vu, et pas celui d'Aslan ? Je pensais mériter la place à ses côtés, apparemment je n'en étais pas digne.

Des bruits de gouttes d'eau, tombant sur du métal, me tirèrent de ma réflexion, je mis à courir, mon corps agissait seul, toutes mes peurs, mes angoisses avaient disparu, comme si, le fait d'avancer vers l'inconnu était une chose banale. Je ressentis légèrement la douleur la où la sorcière m'avait enfoncé son sceptre, mais, ce n'était qu'un petit pincement, je regardais ma blessure et vis juste un hématome, à la place de la profonde entaille.

Arrivée à l'endroit où ces gouttes tombaient, j'aperçus une flaque d'eau. Je m'agenouillais devant celle-ci, pour regarder la tête que j'avais, même dans la mort une princesse doit rester fière de son titre. Mais, en regardant mieux dans la flaque, je ne distinguais que le reflet du plafond lugubre. Un bruit derrière moi retentit, je relevais la tête et je fis comme aspiré par une puissance invisible, que je suivis, je me remis à courir dans la direction d'où venait le bruit, je courais sans m'arrêter, j'endentais, au loin, quelqu'un pleurer, des personnes, qui parlaient avec des difficultés, puis, je sentis un souffle fin et léger de vent m'attirer encore plus, tout devint blanc.

J'eus un soubresaut, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, ma respiration repartit haletante, j'ouvris les yeux en sursautant. Ce que je vis en premier, fut la tête d'Aslan, au-dessus de la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je ne devais pas être dans le monde des vivants, est-ce-que j'avais fini par le rejoindre ? Je regardais autour de moi et croisais le regard inquiet de Peter, à cette instant il me serra dans ses bras de manière qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte, une nouvelle fois. Je pus voir par-dessus son épaule, Lucie souriant de toutes ses dents et Susan me regardait avec un grand soulagement. Je tournais mon regard vers Edmund, il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais, il affichait un sourire rassurant.

Je me décollais de Peter pour mieux le regarder, il avait pleuré, il avait les yeux rouges et il avait les traits inquiets. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, pour lui monter que tout allait bien. Aslan était dos à moi, je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche, ni même souris, j'étais surprise, je le regardais avec les larmes aux yeux, lui me regardait avec une grande sagesse et toujours avec son air paternel. Je lançais un nouveau regard à Peter, qui m'avait prit la main, il me reprit dans ses bras et me murmura des phrases, que je ne comprenais pas le moins du monde. Puis, toujours en lui tenant la main, je contemplais les personnes m'entourant, en m'arrêtant sur Peter, et leur souris.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: Les rois et les reines de Narnia (point de vue: Aslan)**

On arriva sur place, je sautais au cou de la sorcière et finis par la tuer. J'entendis Peter hurler désespérément le prénom d'Anastasia. Je me retournais et la vis couchée, je me précipitais, pour aller voir son état, elle était morte. Je ne pensais jamais la perdre, elle si forte, si tenace, une larme m'échappa, pourtant, malgré toute la protection et l'entraînement que je lui avais donné, elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse, c'était arrivé, je l'avais perdu. La petite Lucie s'approcha d'elle, en tremblant, elle prit sa potion pour faire revivre un mort, elle lui en donna. On attendit une quelconque réaction mais rien ne venu. Cela ne fonctionna pas comme prévu, les filles se mirent à pleurer, ainsi que les deux garçons. Peter la tenait dans ses bras, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je décidais d'essayer avec ma propre magie, je soufflais légèrement sur son doux visage, toujours serein même si elle devait souffrir. Il eut une réaction, au bout de quelques minutes, on aperçut sa blessure se refermer petit à petit. Son corps fut prit d'un spasme, son cœur repartit avec affolement, sa respiration reprit subitement et elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, surprise de me voir, et regarda Peter, qui s'était arrêté de pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras, elle se détacha de lui pour le contempler, et se tourna vers moi encore sous le choque, elle regarda de nouveau Peter et lui posa délicatement sa main sur son visage et il la reprit dans ses bras, il murmura des mots doux, qu'elle ne dut pas comprendre car elle se décolla de lui pour le regarder bizarrement. Elle me regarda à nouveau et regarda aussi Peter, et se mit à sourire pour nous montrer que tout allait bien.

« - Aslan ! Murmura-t-elle avec beaucoup de mal. Mais...

\- Je sais, mais, tu sais comme moi que la prophétie est réaliste, seulement si tu es un traite ! »

Elle me toisa d'un regard rassuré, mais, elle était encore perdue. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lever, avec l'aide de Peter, et d'avancer vers le château. On reprit ce qui nous avait toujours appartenu. Pour prouver la bravoure des Pévencit, je décidais de les couronner rois et reines de Narnia. Une grande fête fut organiser. Tous les Narniens se trouvaient réunis, dans la grande salle du château. Le couronnement pouvait enfin commencer, tous le monde était la, Monsieur Tumnus fut désigné pour couronner les filles et Anastasia pour couronner les garçons.

« - Je te déclare Lucie, reine de Narnia, pour que ta gentillesse et ta force, soit reconnue dans tout le royaume.

Monsieur Tumnus s'avança vers elle et lui déposa sa couronne sur sa tête.

\- Je te déclare Susan, reine de Narnia, pour que ta volonté de l'ordre et ta force morale, soit reconnue dans tout le royaume.

Monsieur Tumnus lui posa la couronne sur la tête, en s'inclinant et se recula.

\- Je te déclare Edmund, roi de Narnia, pour que ta volonté de bien faire te permette de te faire connaître dans tout le royaume.

Anastasia s'avança vers lui et sourit en lui posant sa couronne sur la tête et retourna à sa place.

\- Je te déclare Peter, le magnifique, roi de Narnia, pour que ta loyauté et ta justesse se fassent connaître dans tout le royaume au-delà des siècles.

Anastasia s'approcha de lui, doucement, elle lui posa la couronne sur la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire un magnifique sourire. Elle se recula et alla rejoindre Monsieur Tumnus. Ils se postèrent bien droit devant leur trône et tous les Narniens s'inclinèrent devant eux, Anastasia me lança un regard joyeux mêlé à de la tristesse. La fin de notre aventure était proche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: Un commencement (point de vue: Peter)**

Une fête fut donnée pour notre couronnement. On fut déclaré rois et reines de Narnia. Après notre couronnement, la fête put commencer, des faunes se mirent à jouer de la musique entraînante et d'autres chantaient. Nous, on fut entraînés au milieu de la piste par des faunes, je regardais autour de moi, pour voir comment se passait la fête pour les autres, je vis Aslan dans un coin de la pièce, avec Anastasia, ils nous regardèrent et je vis Anastasia murmurer quelque chose à Aslan, qui lui répondit négativement de la tête, elle parut triste. Je m'attardais à la détailler, elle était vêtue d'une grande robe rouge, qui faisait ressortir sa peau, toujours pâle, elle était magnifique, cela la changeait car habituellement elle s'habillait d'une combinaison de combat. Elle me regarda, je lui fis un signe de me rejoindre, elle me fit « non » de la tête, en reculant d'un pas. Je m'approchais d'elle, en lui tendant la main, j'attrapais la sienne pour l'entraîner sur le balcon. Elle regarda la plage et le soleil se coucher, je la regardait du coin de l'œil, elle sourit.

« -Félicitation, tu es un souverain de Narnia ! Me dit-elle en se tournant dans ma direction, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, enfin, j'espère que se ne sera pas trop compliqué non plus !

Elle éclata de rire, son rire était cristallin, je la regardais intrigué.

\- Normalement, tu ne seras pas trop débordé car il y a ton frère et tes sœurs. Me répondit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Cette robe te va bien.

\- Merci, mais, c'est pour la bonne cause, me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire timide, mais, je ne vais pas la porter encore longtemps, je dois me changer avant de partir.

\- Partir ? Comment-ça ? Lui demandais-je paniqué.

\- Oui, je dois partir avec Aslan, maintenant Narnia n'a plus besoin de nous, pour le moment, et notre mission c'est terminée au moment de votre couronnement. On doit partir.

-Mais, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Lui dis-je triste.

\- On finira par se revoir, le destin nous a mit sur le même chemin. Il faut que tu règne dignement. Ne t'inquiète pas et ne sois pas triste. »

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, je la regardais droit dans les yeux, elle avait les yeux brillant, elle allait pleurer sûrement, moi aussi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer sans elle à mes côtés. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi, toujours le regard plongé dans le mien, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement, je fermais les yeux pour profiter de cet instant. Quand je les rouvris, elle n'était plus la.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: Une fin près du début (point de vue: Lucie)**

Après notre couronnement, j'allais rejoindre Monsieur Tumnus, il me regardait avec un grand sourire, que je rendis. Il me montra le balcon, on pouvait voir Peter et Anastasia. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Elle partit en courant, en regardant vers Aslan. Je vis Peter, le regard triste, rentrer pour aller dans un coin, Edmund le rejoignit. J'en profitais pour m'approchais du balcon, Monsieur Tumnus toujours à mes côtés. Je regardais la plage et le soleil se coucher.

« -C'est vraiment beau ! Dis-je à Monsieur Tumnus

\- Oui, et très agréable. »

J'aperçus Aslan marcher le long de la mer, je le vis se retourner. Je distinguais Anastasia courir vers lui, ayant reprit ses vêtements habituels.

« - Pourquoi sont-ils sur la plage ? Demandais-je

\- Ils ne restent jamais longtemps parmi nous, c'est pour ça que l'on en profite qu'en ils sont avec nous, leur tâche est terminée, Narnia est entre de bonnes mains. »

Je le regardais, je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent, pas maintenant, c'était grâce à eux qu'on en était la et si ils partaient maintenant comment allions-nous faire pour apprendre à veiller sur le royaume ? On ne pouvait pas le faire sans eux. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Peter n'était pas joyeux. Je me retournais vers la plage, et vis Anastasia grimpait sur le dos d'Aslan, elle se tourna vers nous, Aslan repartit. Ils disparurent comme si ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment parmi nous, seul leur trace dans le sable, montraient qu'ils étaient passés par la.

« - C'est ainsi, c'est normal, et croyez moi, on ne peut rien y faire. Ils retournent dans le pays d'Aslan, la où personne ne revient à par eux deux. Me dit-il.

\- Alors il y a une chance de les revoir ? Lui demandai-je tristement.

\- Quand Narnia aura besoin d'eux, ils seront la. »

Je regardais encore une fois, l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus, pas longtemps avant, et je rentrais avec Monsieur Tumnus, pour profiter de la fête, c'est ainsi que s'acheva la journée et l'aventure d'Aslan et d'Anastasia.


	17. Epilogue

**Épilogue (point de vue: normal)**

10 ans plus tard, dans Narnia.

Les quatre souverains de Narnia, parcouraient la forêt, à cheval. Ils poursuivaient un chevreuil, la plus jeune passa devant les autres pour aller plus vite, mais, elle fut vite rattrapé par le plus vieux. Ils perdurent la trace de l'animal, ils se retrouvèrent près d'un lampadaire. La plus jeune le regarda, avec une impression de déjà vu, elle descendit de son cheval pour le regarder de plus près. C'est à cet instant, qu'elle se rappela, qu'il y a longtemps il y avait un passage entre leur monde et Narnia. Elle se mit à courir vers ce passage, les trois autres crièrent sont prénom, et descendirent eux aussi de leur cheval et lui coururent après. Ils entrèrent dans un endroit sombre, ils se marchèrent dessus et ils finirent par tomber dans une chambre d'amis, vide de meubles. Quand, ils levèrent la tête, ils étaient redevenus comme il y a 10 ans. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, c'était le professeur, qui se tenait devant eux, l'air de rien, avec une balle de base-ball dans la main. Il la lança à Peter en souriant dans sa barbe. Ils se relevèrent et le suivirent dans une autre pièce. Ils découvrirent qu'Anastasia était déjà partie, et qu'ils allaient faire leur rentrée scolaire à Londres. Ainsi s'acheva, leur histoire. Enfin, le début de leur histoire!

Voilà, mon remake se termine là. Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, je vous laisse me laisser votre avis. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour avoir lu jusqu'à la fin. Un grand merci!

Lou


End file.
